Salón 401
by MaitresseCereza
Summary: Vacaciones obligatorias de la Flota Estelar, una puta mesera peliroja, conexión ilimitada a la red en el ordenador de Spock, música, anfetas y mucho etanol. Advertencias: Lenguaje adulto, enfoque positivo al uso de drogas, situaciones homoeróticas.


**Salón 401**

Spock conocía el concepto de tiempo libre, sin embargo, no recordaba haberlo tenido en toda su vida. Entiéndase: era un príncipe. El último, pero lo era al fin, con todas sus implicaciones. Es decir, educación esmerada, horarios inquebrantables y un sin número de tareas pre-programadas incluso desde antes de su concepción. Tal había sido su existencia, que lo que la humanidad conoce como infancia y adolescencia eran para él una veloz sucesión de duras decisiones, imágenes de índole familiar y social cargadas de responsabilidad.

Por eso, Spock no sabía exactamente qué hacer con el par de semanas de asueto. No es como si nunca hubiese tenido vacaciones, pero curiosamente… no tenía nada qué hacer. Los proyectos marchaban bien, la nave estaba en inmejorables condiciones, sus subordinados habían huido a lugares exóticos ni bien fue publicada la orden general, ah sí, y él estaba solo.

Aunque, no estaba solo en el sentido trágico del término: un puñado de oficiales había decidido por él, en conjunto y sin preguntarle, que un resort de lujo sería el apropiado para perder la dignidad y ahogarse en etanol. Mientras James y los otros se tostaban en cueros cerca de las gigantescas piscinas temperadas, él yacía a la sombra, cuidando de su lisa y verdosa piel al frente de un ordenador portátil, revisando por enésima vez que todo estuviese en orden.

Iba a apagarla, cuando recordó que hace tiempo un humano amigo suyo, eminencia e historiador especialista de la edad de la estupidez, como la llamaba en privado, le había comentado que en las profundidades de la red existía aún una basta y casi interminable colección de toda clase de cosas raras, datadas de las décadas que siguieron al invento del internet en la Tierra.

El vulcano lo recordó por casualidad, y ante el ataque de ansiedad que amenazaba con dominarlo por la falta de ocupación, decidió bucear en ese profundo océano.

Pero, aquel personaje se mostró muy solícito al proporcionarle un sin número de enlaces pertenecientes a aquella época.

No sabía qué clase de información hallaría. ¿Piernas?, ¿piñas?, ¿plátanos?

¿Una selva verde y lujuriante de utilería?

¿Curvas morenas contoneándose mientras ensalzaban a un tal Troy que vivía en Detroit?

Spock casi cae de espaldas al ver a Nicki Minaj bailando y cantando Anaconda en el buen y viejo youtube, que sumaba ya siglos de vida en línea. Menudo troll de amigo que tenía. Afortunadamente sus compañeros no le ponían demasiada atención, porque si en ese mismo momento Kirk hubiese pasado por detrás suyo con un par de drinks, probablemente los hubiese tirado al aire por la impresión

_Oh, my gosh, look at her but._

_Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel_

No se supondría que él estuviera mirando esa clase de cosas, al menos no en público, así que, por su reputación y hasta por si acaso, cerró el ordenador, pidió para la habitación lo primero que vio en el menú de la barra y subió a toda velocidad. Nadie más que la peliroja con corte a lo chico se dio cuenta que dejó al resto jugando en la piscina.

Exactamente ocho minutos más tarde llegó con una bandeja con varias rodajas de limón, un vaso alto con salsa picante, salsa inglesa sal y una botella cerveza ambarina y helada. El elíxir de los dioses, le dijo mientras la preparaba, le guiñaba y salía sonriente con la generosa propina que Spock le dio para que se largara tan rápido como los palillos que tenía por piernas se lo permitieran.

Siguió con sus asuntos, la señorita Minaj era extraordinariamente expresiva y Spock quedó seriamente traumatizado después de semejante despliegue de obscenidades.

Esta debe ser la antesala a la pornografía del siglo XXI, pensó mientras clicaba al siguiente vídeo.

_Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Molino Rojo!_ Exclamó una mujer negra y sonriente.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Por algún motivo, Spock sentía su sangre calentarse poco a poco. Las mujeres eran hermosas, sí, y sumamente extravagantes. Además, la michelada resbalaba por su garganta relajando suavemente sus músculos. La tensión que había mantenido rígidos a sus hombros por años se estaba evaporando, caía la tarde y por algún motivo se sorprendió moviendo la pierna derecha con la cadencia de las voces femeninas que resonaban en la habitación.

Todo un fenómeno, Mr. Spock sentía deseos de bailar.

No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, es esa clase de cosas que no se aprenden leyendo, sino haciendo.

Siguió una Rubia, no tan bien dotada como las chicas anteriores, pero indudablemente atractiva.

_A guy like you, Should wear a warning_

Es peligroso, estoy cayendo.

Y Spock caía también. Fuera, las luces nocturnas habían reemplazado la alegría del sol. Entonces razonó, un humano cualquiera tendría un buen problema entre manos después de esa dosis de sensualidad, pero él definitivamente no, aunque… algo tenía que hacer con ese calor que le recorría las venas.

Cerró el ordenador de golpe y bajó las escaleras, la peliroja… parecía seguirlo. Se sentía francamente acosado, así que giró en el pasillo y casi choca con ella, que también corría en su dirección.

-¡Perdone! Sólo… sus amigos lo están buscando, en el salón 401.

-¿Salón 401?- preguntó aliviado.

-Sí, le dicen 401 porque…

-Bien, gracias.- Le cortó, no quería seguir mirando esos ojillos verdosos que lo miraban con franco deseo, porque, tal y como se encontraba podría follársela ahí mismo, en medio del pasillo alfombrado e iluminado por luces doradas. No, Spock buscaba a alguien más. Un humano que podría ayudarlo a bajar la aceleración que experimentaba cada partícula de su anatomía.

Curiosamente, encontró a ese humano ni bien llegó al famoso salón 401, una estancia oscura de paredes totalmente blancas en las que rebotaban lucecitas brillantes de todas las tonalidades, plata, oro, morado, verde esmeralda, azul, celeste, turquesa, fucsia… era justo el color que le dio de lleno en la cara cuando vio a James con un destornillador estelar en la mano, el vivo color naranja de la mezcla casi le salpica. Por lo visto, la habitación era a prueba de ruidos, porque no había percibido el estruendo sino hasta medio metro de distancia.

-¡Spock!- exclamó el castaño, con una sonrisa impregnada de vodka.- Te estábamos buscando, no te puedes perder una fiesta como esta.

-Sí... ya.- Le dijo confundido, porque justo detrás de su castaño superior estaban dos oficiales a los que él conocía desde hace muchos años, los cuales se profesaban una árida y mutua intolerancia, en medio de un beso salvaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pues un par de segundos después salieron a toda marcha del salón 401, con un par de notorias erecciones que sin duda les dificultaban la huida. Los pocos que lo habían notado sabían muy bien, incluso con un porcentaje considerable de alcohol en la sangre, lo que ese par estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Están drogados…?- Spock preguntó. No le hallaba otra explicación.

-Realmente, todos aquí lo estamos. –Le guiñó.

Y sin darle tiempo de objetar nada, se lanzó hacia él con un raro y pequeño artilugio en la mano que disparó una dosis de alguna sustancia seguramente ilegal en el conducto nasal del vulcano.

Spock sintió una corriente ascendente helar su cerebro, pero era solo una sensación, en realidad era su sistema límbico lo que despertaba violentamente para tomar control de cada uno de sus músculos, que se contraían y relajaban a una velocidad imposible. Parpadeó una, dos veces, hasta que su vista se aclaró, lo veía todo con mayor definición, o eso creía él, desde la camarera peliroja que se estaba ligando a un tipo moreno y fornido, varios decímetros más alto que ella, al otro lado del salón, hasta la boca, los labios delgados y bien definidos del castaño. Ojalá hubiese pensado un par de minutos antes de tomarlos por la fuerza, abrazando el cuerpo de Kirk que se debatía irracionalmente entre resistir y seguir, devorándolos mientras sus manos buscaban más, deshaciéndose de la camisa color gris perla de su comandante y bajando sus manos hasta el firme trasero, agarrándolo con fuerza, haciendo que Kirk soltara un notorio gemido en medio del beso.

Y de nuevo, la voz de la señorita Minaj resonó en su cabeza:

_Oh, my gosh, look at her but._

_-Nah, look at HIS but!-_

A poco menos de un minuto emularon a los que salieron antes de allí escaleras arriba, pero, en lugar de seguir su trayectoria, sin soltar la mano del otro, llegaron al sector de la piscina de donde horas antes Spock había corrido.

Los pies descalzos en el oscuro granito, no sabía exactamente en qué momento habían perdido sus zapatos, pero eso no venía al caso. Aterrizaron a medio metro de la piscina, el vulcano sobre el cuerpo del comandante que abría sus piernas de par en par, impúdicamente, frotando sus erecciones por sobre las telas.

Las vibraciones de sus gemidos les estremecían, se sentía tan bien que podría ser un delito, y de hecho, lo era. No tardaron en deshacerse de sus prendas y quedar tan desnudos como la naturaleza los había mandado.

La lengua de Spock recorrió los pectorales del comandante, siguiendo las líneas de sus bien marcados músculos, succionando los pezones suaves, mordiendo aquí y allá con vehemencia, hasta llegar al miembro de Kirk, quien se revolvía totalmente drogado en el suelo con las rodillas recogidas en un perfecto ángulo perpendicular.

Lamió de la base hasta la punta del glande, succionando levemente y acariciando el pequeño orificio, y de nuevo…

_Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel_

_-Sí, morena. Más grande que una torre, in crescendo.-_ Tan difícil era el metérsela toda en la boca que creyó que se atragantaría, pero como el que persevera alcanza, siguió hasta conseguirlo, de arriba hacia abajo, succionando, besando. En un torpe y alcohólico vaivén, Kirk movía sus caderas buscando más placer en la húmeda cavidad de Spock al tiempo que sus dedos se fundían con la lisa, corta y perfecta cabellera del vulcano.

"Di no a las drogas", ese molesto cliché que hace siglos pretendía alejar a la juventud de aquellas maravillosas anfetas, pensaba un rincón alejado de la mente de Spock con ironía. De sobra sabía que eran "malas" pero por todos los dioses extintos de la tierra, ¡se sentía tan bien! Hundiendo los dedos en las nalgas tan firmes y recientemente doradas del comandante, lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí al sentir el palpitar previo, inminente al orgasmo que estallaba en su boca. Nunca pensó que lo haría, tragarse todo el líquido espeso y alabastro, o casi, pues un hilillo de semen caía por su mentón cuando al fin levantó la mirada hacia el resto del cuerpo del castaño que parecía inmerso en un mundo aparte, irreal y extático del que por lo visto, tendría que forzarlo a salir.

Más no fue necesario, porque tras unos segundos, el heroico comandante aterrizó de las brillantes nebulosas entre las que flotaba para mirarlo con ojos llorosos.

-¡Más, Spock… dame más!- Exclamó en un susurro tembloroso. No sabía lo que vendría después, ese "más" que deseaba probablemente le dolería, y una parte de su cerebro le decía que efectivamente, así sería.

Al vulcano le parecía una especie de _deja-vu_, esas mujeres sí que sabían. Y eso que le faltaba aún ver los vídeos de El Bananero.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Si James hablase en francés, seguramente lo diría así, pero sin el perturbador timbre de soprano.

Rápidamente dirigió sus dedos cubiertos de esperma hacia el orificio de James, quien instintivamente se tensó para luego relajarse cuando Spock atrapó los labios jadeantes. Tanteó la zona al principio indeciso, -_¿cómo se supone que estas cosas debían hacerse?- _para luego introducir un dígito y masajear en círculos, vertical, horizontal y diagonal, hipérbola, parábola, elíptica y todas las funciones que conocía, incluidas las antiguas trigonométricas, sinusoide y cosinusoide, provocándole gemidos como nunca antes le había escuchado. Al introducir el segundo dígito continuó describiendo la Lemniscata de Bernoulli, la espiral logarítmica y cuando el deseo venció a la matemática clásica, arremetió con su miembro erguido en una sola estocada que les arrancó un rugido animal a los dos, era realmente sorprendente que ningún curioso hubiese asomado la cabeza para indagar el escándalo que ocurría al borde de la piscina, pero, pensándolo bien, para ese entonces todos debían estar follándose sus propios asuntos.

Las embestidas siguieron con las piernas del castaño sobre los hombros de Spock, quien lo aferraba por las caderas para penetrar más profundamente y llegar a ése punto tan particular que le hacía arquear la espalda del puro placer y su propio miembro rígido de nuevo y necesitado de atención, con las manos amenazando con arrancarse el cabello de la locura y las facciones afectadas por la violencia del contacto de su subalterno, el castaño nunca había experimentado tanto placer en sus escasas décadas.

Como todo lo bueno, el sexo desenfrenado entre los altos mandos de la Enterprise duró poco.

El miembro de Kirk estalló una vez más entre los cuerpos perfectamente calientes y sudorosos de los dos machos, Spock terminó pocos minutos después en medio de un gemido grave y profundo contra el cuello del castaño, cuyas uñas habían destrozado buena parte de la pálida y levemente verdosa espalda del vulcano.

Silencio sepulcral post-coital.

Ninguno tenía nada en especial que decirle al otro, solo habían tenido el mejor sexo de sus vidas, gracias al alcohol etílico, las costosas anfetas del salón 401 y el potente afrodisíaco que la pelirroja había echado a la cerveza del vulcano.

_It's dangerous, I'm falling_

_You're dangerous, I'm loving it_

**... ... ... ...**

_Y, bueno… no hay mucho qué decir. Cuando me deprimo –y tengo tiempo-, escribo slash hard puro y duro. La dedicatoria se lee entre líneas: querida, yo sé que cuando lo lea, lo sabrá._

_Es 6-dec y celebran fiestas de fundación en mi ciudad, la música se escucha hasta mi cuarto y quiero dejar esto colgado en la red para maquillarme, ponerme falda, tacones, corset y salir a mezclarme con el vulgo en las calles y seducir hombres como buen súcubo. A ver si me animo._

_Nah, ¿a quién engaño? La semana que viene empiezan los exámenes hemisemestrales y tengo que estudiar o me colgaré de un árbol si repruebo. Pero, por mi mano derecha que desquitaré en fin de año con todas las sustancias ilegales que consiga._

_Para concluir, como se habrán dado cuenta las expertas, no soy fan, no soy trekkie. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo. Y agradecería como no se imaginan si me indican las inexactitudes que cometí: Out of cannon? Too random? Out of character? O peor aún: faltas horrográficas y gramaticales, hace tiempo que no escribo. Los reviews serán bien recibidos._

_Pd.: Si mi padre llega a leer esto, le dará un infarto y morirá. Luego, antes del día 49, regresará del más allá para desheredarme. El sí que es un trekkie con décadas a cuestas, de corazón._

_Ah, el otro Pd.: Espero que el uso de las canciones citadas no contravengan las normas de ff, realmente me gustó como quedaron en el fic._

_Y, y… Pd3.: A que nadie adivina por qué se llama Salón 401._


End file.
